Tanya & Rosalie's Lovescapades
by VampireLove1919
Summary: One Shots of Tanya & Rosalie's love together. See how they enjoy sexy breakfast time and paint escapades. Fun, playful, pure girl on girl love moments. All Human
1. Angels

A/N: This is my first try at ANY lemons or rated M drabbles/story! Give me mercy! This is technically my first ANYTHING for a story/drabble. I'm taking baby steps, so I'm doing this drabble for the TwiFicPolyFemme page. To promote more girl slash stories.

* * *

These white sheets are our heaven,

We are angels rolling around in our clouds of white pillows and sheets. Rosalie's straight blond strains of hair tickle my cheeks and start to melt into my curly strawberry blond hair. She hovers over me teasing me with her naturally, plump, pink stained lips. Those lips are impeccable, my weakness. They are both equal size and she does know how to use them. She lowers her head to my chest and lays it there.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"Listing to your heart, its one of the most precious sounds to me." she squeaks out

Usually shes not the type for lines like that but I loved it. She the type to be loud mouthed and brutallyhonest but those are the things I love about her.

"Aw, babe that's so sweet." I say as I gently stroke her hair.

"I'm also jealous of that heart because she gets to hide under your tits all day!" She looks up to me frustrated

"Oh my god, Rose, number one, that isn't even anatomically correct. Number two you never leave my tits alone, so however you came up with this idea with my heart and tits its wrong. You own these breast baby." I let the last line out seductively as I squeezed my breast with my hands.

"See now I'm jealous of your hands!"

"Well, you better do something about it..." I say matter of factually.

She pushes my arms to my side and holds them there. Then I feel her tongue flick my right nipple. She fully takes my nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Its too much, so much.

"You want more babe?" she says this as she grids her hips on me in a circle.

"You better stop doing that, Rose!"

"Why whatta gonna do?"

I get restless and slowly slip my hand into her white boy shorts. I do this hungrily, but slowly, to see if she can handle my teasing. I can feel her wetness already on her panties as I start to stroke her clit naively with my index finger. This is _her _weakness. She claims I must have been a piano player in a past life because with these fingers, I can bring Rosalie Hale to another state of ecstasy. Her head tilts back and her light blue eyes that I adore begin to hide under her bronze shadowed eye lids. I begin to get fervent for my love. I cannot wait, faster, and faster my pace works up. I move lower to her hot core that calls for me. Her arms lock next to my head, supporting all her weight. She starts working a rhythm grinding back and forth as my fingers work into her.

Her lips begin to part,

I feel a surge of anticipation because I get to hear her moans and scream soon.

I can sense my angel is read to sing for me.

This is my heaven.

* * *

A/N the picture influence is here: weheartit(dot)com/entry/4211733 the links also in my profile. Reviews Reviews, and more Reviews are nice! My newest chapters show how much I'm growing! They are way longer than this chapter and more detailed. A must check out!


	2. The Breakfast of Champions

A/N: I actually think I might be getting the hang of this! Anyone up for some breakfast?

* * *

Breakfast, I fucking hate cooking it.

I can't stand doing anything when I first wake up. I know I should make something nice since my darling is in the next room curled up like a baby.

She always sleeps so sweetly the nights we have passionate sex. I decide I should make pancakes with blueberries. Sweets for my sweetheart, god when did I turn into a cheese ball? I start pouring the batter. I hear squeaking on the floor boards. My little mouse is trying to be quite. I feel hands sliding around my waist.

"Mmmm" I moan

I turn around to look at Tanya and I feel my own mouth drop open. She's changed out of our matching simple whites undergarments. My lovely has on the most delectable corset on. Its flesh colored and skin tight. It pushes her petite round breasts up just right.

I'm the curvier type, big boobs and round hips. Tanya body though, is equal everywhere. She's tall, and athletically built. She has perfectly subtle round plump breast and a nice full ass. I hold her arm in the air and let her do a turn so I can get a full look. The lace of the back of the corset has crisscrosses in the middle of her back. Her underwear is simple and nude and lies horizontally on her hips and let her whole ass hang out. I think I might be a ass girl?

"I know that look in your eyes Tanya!" I say in a half giggle.

She smiles. Her smile could light up the earth if the sun wanted to take a break for a day. She backs me into the corner of the counter between the stove and sink. I sensually push myself on top of the counter and spread my legs. I hook a foot on the handle of the stove, and the other foot in the sink.

I open my self like this for her physically and spiritually. She is my angel, heave, and arcadia. She pushes her body into me and her lips finally meet mine. She kisses me like I'm a fragile porcelain doll. There's so much care, love, and soft playfulness in these kisses. I wrap one arm around her back and the other I slide into her curly bushy sex hair from last night. I grab her hair and push head harder against my face. I want it all. I want her here now, fast, loud. I am too anxious, wet and swollen. I need her now. I look into those emerald green eyes of hers' and they say back to me "I know me too."

"Rose!" she pulls away and turns her head. I already feel cold without her warm breath on my face. I turn to see what see's looking at and see my pancakes have become withered, black and smoke rising out of them. We both bust out laughing and her head falls into my chest. Her laughing voice vibrates my chest and I cherish this small moment. I lovingly kiss the top of her head. She reaches over, never leaving in-between me, and turns off the stove.

Her lips trail seductively up my neck, onto my jaw and back to home base on my lips. Her hand slaps against my damped panties and she starts rubbing her whole palm agiasnt me. Oh good god she's going to kill me one day with playing like this! She lets out a defeated breath, picks up her head, and looks and at me.

She puts her lips by my ear and lets out a husky low voice "I don't care about the pancakes, babe, I'll have to eat you for breakfast instead.

God, I fucking love breakfast!

* * *

My great influence: http:/weheartit(dot)com/entry/3291739


	3. The Art Project

A/N: Things are turning out great! I've been put into 2 communities as recommended story and have FINALLY got some feedback from a great reviewer named **tiffaninichole. **She has put me into her community of Non-Cannon Love. Such an honor! Now I know people are reading please I NEED reviews! I can't get by with one reviewer! I ask this in my sweetest voice! You also might want to pull up the song Count on You by Bruno Mars once it's mentioned in the story. It'll make it so much sweeter.

* * *

Painting, this is one of my true hobbies.

I've always been the artistic, poetry writing, shy in public kind of girl. I've become my true self since Rosalie showed up. She brings the true playfulness out of me. I can't help but be happy and euphoric when she's around. I look outside to see it raining and terribly gray outside. I guess when you live in Seattle you get use to it. Today needs color. My mood doses not match my outdoor surrounding. So that's what I'm going to do today paint and show the expression for my love of Rosalie. I remember in the 60's when the hippies use to just use a huge canvas and hook water balloons full of paint onto the canvases and throw darts at them. It's fun, snappy, Rosalie's kind of art project. I pull out a huge white old sheet to cover the floor up. I take everything off the walls. Cover and move all the furniture. I put 3 huge blank canvases against the wall and I start to fill up the balloons with my paint I have hanging around. Not as easy as it sounds.

"Rosalie Hale, sashay your sexy ass in here please!"

Of course in Rosalie's over dramatic fashion, she whips the door open and does her best Tyra Banks Victoria's Secret walk into the room. She has the sexiest matching purple lace bra and panties on. In all honesty my baby could be up there with old school Tyra and Heidi. Her body could blow away those two women. How did I get so lucky again? I'll never know that answer.

"Rose, do you know I lose my breath every time you walk into a room?"

We both start to laugh and bust out singing and dancing to Destiny Child's song Lose my Breath. I swear our brains are hardwired the same.

"Wow, are we having a painting session today my sweet?"

"Yes. I've got some darts we're going to throw. And then let the colors explode all over. Just like our love together."

I see a tenderness and smile start to play at Rose's face. Was cause I said explode? She does have the dirtiest mind. Rose runs to the corner of the room and throws in a new CD I haven't seen and turns on a song that I haven't herd yet.

"Babe, this song is called Count on me and this is from me to you."

"I've been waiting for you to hear it. We've been working so much the past few days and I haven't been over in a while and it just feels right with nothing in the room right now, just us and the music."

I hear the soft guitar melody and Bruno's angelic voice starts singing.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you._

I already can't take it and skip to my lover and take her hands and start to slow dance in a circle. I lay my head on her shoulder and inhale her scent into my nose and get lost in it. I lift my head up and look into her sapphire blue eyes and I swear I can hear all her thought. She doesn't even have to speak words. A smile as beautiful as Aphrodite herself spread across Rosalie's face and she takes my hand and spins me in a circle like I'm a princess.

"I'm way too over dressed here?"

"Yes babe, be free with me!" She says and laughs and dose a weird hippy freedom dance with her arms.

Rose walks up to me and gently removes my bra and I slide my underwear to my ankles and kick them straight across the room. I do them same with Rose. I lovingly unhook her orchid hue colored bra and she takes the panties. We fall back into each others arms and we lock hands as Bruno goes to the chorus.

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_And you'll be there_

I feel our breast push against each other and I feel home. The tips of her fingers lazily rub along the small of my back and then both hands and fingers begin to explore my bare back. I can feel my nipples harden and hers as we sway our bodies rub along each other. I start to chastely kiss my way up from her chest, to her neck and land on my favorite spot, her lips. I start parting hers lips with mine and get lost. I start feeling our tongues get into a fight for dominance. I put both of my hands against her head and slowly start walking her back towards the wall. I want the dominance tonight.

**POP, POP!**

I backed Rose so far into the wall two balloons full of green and blue burst onto her skin. She jumps for the shear surprise of it and starts laughing clutching her chest from the giggles. I can't help but joining so I throw my back against the wall of balloons getting red and blue all over my back.

"Well, Tanya we can't just be uneven and have our backs painted!" she exclaims

She pops a balloon in her hand full of blue and red and like stalking a pray, walks over and starts rubbing it all over my breasts. She cups my breasts and spreads it so my breasts are fully mixed in red and blue. She takes her time fingering around the paint on my nipples and I close my eyes and enjoy every minute of it. I hug her and rub my breast back and forth on hers and she throws her head back laughing. I see her neck when she does this and it drives me crazy. I can see her veins, the things that keep my lover alive and it puts me in a trace. I start licking and sucking her neck where it meets her shoulder. She is so quite, she must be enjoying it.

Out of nowhere, it must have been while I was fully distracted, she leans her head down, and lifts mine up. She starts staring at me. I could get lost here if she looks at me like this. I can't figure out what she wants from me. Out of nowhere, she slaps my right cheek with her hand full of red paint.

"Oh, you're in big trouble Rosalie Hale!"

She starts to run, but she must have forgotten I'm the athletic one. In two strides I jump onto her back and bring her down, kicking over a bucket of blue paint into the process of it. We collapse together rolling on our backs in laughter, getting wrapped into all the blue paint and our hair becoming a huge flow of blond with blue streaks.

"I marked you now Tanya, that's my hand print there." She says with pride.

"Rose, that's temporary baby. Don't you know you already marked me? If I could open my chest for you and show you my heart that red print would already be on my heart perfectly and permanently. I've always and will forever be yours."

Pure adoration sweeps across her face as she locks her arms around my neck and we both roll onto our sides looking straight into each others eyes. We lock our legs and lay there in that paint filled room. Our arms locked and legs intertwined, as I stare at the most beautiful painting we've ever made. Not on the canvas or the paint filled floor, but as our bodies become our canvas and tell our story, no canvas or hippie art project could ever do that.

* * *

A/N: Wow wow wow the picture influence for this was epic for me, pure beauty. here http:/weheartit(dot)com/entry/3349762


	4. Dance the Pain Away

A/N: I'm going to give the inspiration picture first so everyone can picture it. The song in this chapter is: Glitter in The Air, by Pink. As always I suggest putting it on once mentioned. This chapter finally has a full sex scene! It's been almost there in the other chapters but I finally got the guts to try it out! I'm excited and hope it reads like a real girl/girl scene. All right here we go!

http:/weheartit(dot)com/entry/4183137

* * *

Dance. It's been in my life forever.

I've been dancing since I was seven. I joined the dance team in high school and haven't stopped since. I tried to get into ballet but that didn't last long, due to the fact I got shit from teachers, my peers, parents all due to the fact, that I didn't have the "right" body to do it.

"Rose, Ballerinas needed to be extra thin and flat, if you know what I mean."

My mother use to tell me, adding the breast thing last to make it seem like she was joking around and that she wasn't truly ruining my body image. She did though and I did stop trying to be a ballerina. God, I was so stupid and easily swayed back then. I never though about what I honestly wanted.

I couldn't stop staring at girls bodies when I would dance with them in high school. Not just because they all were stunning and I wanted to hook up with all of them! I never could stop comparing their bodies to mine. How their hips were smaller. Brest perfect for dancing, because they would never bounce around. I use to try to tape or wear a tight sports bra so when we practiced they weren't everywhere and the girls wouldn't tease me.

Every time when I was having sex that moment when I had to take off my bra, I always hesitated. I thought maybe the girl would laugh or I would see a changed facial expression. I was so timid and neurotic back then when I had sex. All of that is gone once I fell in _true_ love with Tanya. She taught me how to accept my body. She physically would show me how much she worshiped every part of my body. When we first started out she would hold me close to her while I undress and as soon as a piece of clothing would come off, her lips would cover that place with kisses and touches. This was her way of displaying how she loved every part of me and in her words; she would kiss away my pain of insecurity. My body image was all up hill from there. Tanya set me free of all the negative voices in my life so I could find mine.

"ROSE!"

I jump and realize its Tanya.

"Baby what are you doing? I've been waiting in the car for you." Her eye brows arched in wonder.

I realize that I've just been standing in the dance studio in daze thinking about the past. That the class I taught got done 10 minutes ago.

I needed to get away from my mind and the past.

"Tanya, can you just hang out in the office for a few minutes? I need some time to let it out."

She knew what I meant and didn't get offended at all. She smiled at me and backed her way into my office.

This was it, my time. I walked over to the stereo system and threw in one of my many mix dance CDs. I looked at myself in the wall mirror making sure I stretch correctly. I began to hear the soft piano chords start and close my eyes to let it seep in as I throw my hair up in a messy bun and let Pink's words move me.

_Have you every fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it._

_Have your ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care?_

That was it, the last line raced threw my veins and explained what I was about to do. All the fear of my body image I was about to stomp all over it. I started to run and flung myself into the air and spread my legs while in the air, my right leg in the front making a straight line, my left all the way behind me stretched. If someone would have taken a picture it would have looked like I was flying. I land and start to spin. I do a pirouette, as I kick off and bring my left leg up and down giving my self the speed and momentum to spin in a tight circle. The whole time making sure that my right foot stayed on the ground, straight and holding all my weight. I stop my spin abruptly and hard to show myself the power my body has. I soften my hands stretch them out horizontally moving them above my head sensually bringing them down rubbing my hair, shoulders. I plant them both on my right knee as I raise my left leg making it straight, tall and looking like my toes are trying to touch the ceiling. My legs making a beautiful straight, vertical line that, someone unprofessional to dance, would marvel at. I go spin to my left and bump right into Tanya. My hands flinging to my chest from her sudden presence.

"I'm so sorry baby, I know this is your time and everything, but I couldn't help it you just look so blissful and gorgeous and now I'm interrupting your time…" she babbled

"It's ok, relax! I could have went all night if you didn't stop me, I feel better already. What's wrong?"

"I couldn't contain myself anymore, your body movements just got me so heated, and I felt like a creeper staring at you from around the corner of the wall mirror." She giggled and looks down embarrassed.

I lift her head up and loving kiss her bright, ruby, red stained lips. I lock my arms around her waist and bring her body against mine. I feel her hands pull down my bun and begin to entangle her hands in my hair. Our heads rhythmically changing sides as we devour each others lips. I feel her tongue slowly massaging mine and I repeat the favor as I trace the bottom of her lip with my tongue. I teasingly dip my tongue into her mouth and pull it out and smile as I lay my forehead against hers. My body bounces against Tanya as I realize I bumped her all the way back into the uneven dance bars.

"OWWW" she screams and starts laughing out of sheer pain.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry babe!" I rub her back as if that could soothe pain away.

"It's ok, what are these anyways? There like mini uneven bars from a gymnastics class." Her face was full of curiosity as she walks her middle and index fingers along them.

"They're for the kid ballet class. The teacher uses the taller one and stands next to it and the younger student on the other. They hold onto these bars to teach them things like Plié and elevation moves…and wait a minute I know you too well Tanya Denali, you're not listing and your mind is thinking dirty!" I say as I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Sex kitten, you need to get naked NOW!" her eyes widen as dose her whole face.

I laugh at her, but realize that she's not kidding. She is thoroughly turned on about these bars. I run to the front of the dance studio and start to close the shades. I do this normally when I close the studio but now I know this will have a different meaning to me once Tanya gets done with me. I feel the arousal between my legs already just thinking about what she has planned. As I walked back to Tanya, I lift off my blood red tank top and clumsily slide out of my shorts; no panties or bra baby. I look up to see her face and see pure fire and lust in her eyes. I pride myself off this knowing I'm the only one who can do this to her. She feverishly starts kissing the nape of my neck and licks a line down to my breasts. I grab a hold of her curls. She cups the bottom of my breasts and sucks as much of my nipple and breast into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around my nipple, lightly grazing her teeth along my nipple. I moan out in sheer euphoria from her mouth.

"Ohhh god, Tanya. Please more" I beg griping her hair.

She releases my nipple with a little _pop_ sound.

"These breasts are mine Rose, the roundness, the fullness. They were made just for me to worship them. You never have to be ashamed of them."

I don't know how she does it but it's like she knew everything I was thinking before I snapped out of it earlier.

"Now get your ass on these bars Rose." She stood up straight and pointed to them like a drill sergeant.

"How in the hell do you want me on those?"

"Here I'll help you baby, this is gonna be fun." She smiles wickedly

She lifts me onto the smallest bar and tells me to wrap my arms around the higher bars. My body naturally slumps into the gap. The smaller lower bar is position behind my knees as I use all I have of my calf muscles. I have the bigger bar wrapped under my arms.

"Tanya this is the oddest and most muscle straining position I've ever been in! I didn't even notice till now you're not even undressed" I say frustrated and turned on at the same time that I'm in this position.

"Quite! This night is all for you. You've been dwelling on something and I will find out later! I can tell you need me now. So spread your legs. And just for you I will take off my top but the denim skirt stays on."

As I do this I realize I'm in the most open and venerable position I've ever been in. I see Tanya get down onto her knees and crawls under the bar. Her face pops up right in front of my pussy. The lower bar at the back of her head my pussy right in front of her face. She flings her white T-shirt off and has no bra on. My baby is always prepared. I can tell her nipples are hard and erect just from seeing me waiting and ready for her.

"This is where my mind was a few minutes ago. A face full a Rosalie. I'm in heaven." She says as she rubs the back and inner of my thighs with her palms getting me fully ready. I know this is going to be epic because she has the most access to me she ever has had.

"Are you that wet for me baby?" she purrs

"It's only for you, forever Tanya" I use my huskiest voice.

I feel her finger dance around my lips. I'm so ready and sensitive my head goes back instantly. She blows a soft breath around my clit and I almost lose my grip on the upper bar.

"Please, please, baby I'm throbbing for you. I need your mouth." I whine.

She places my thighs onto her shoulders for a little support tongue as she plunges into my core and I scream. I feel her tongue pulsating up and down inside of me. There are really no words to describe how magical she is with her mouth. The warmth of her mouth on my blazing hot pussy, it was like fireworks. She moves up to my clit writing circles on it with the tip for her tongue. I could feel my breaths getting fast and louder. This only made Tanya moan more, which began vibrating against my clit.

"Ohhhh GOD, GOD fuck Tanya!"

She gently pushes her fingers into me and starts working on a rhythm. The same time she starts giving my pussy big, wide open mouth kisses. She reaches up with her left hand and her tiny fingers flick my left nipple, as I rub my right breast and begin to straighten my body out. This pushes my pussy higher up into Tanya's mouth. This is too much stimulation I'm not going to last much longer as I look into my baby's face. Only the top of her head and eyes are visible as she watches my every moan and body twitch she gives me pleasure.

"Yes, yes, almost Tanya." I can hear my voice getting smaller and higher.

Then she went for it. Pushing two fingers in my hotness, she finds my g-spot from this crazy ass angle I'm at. I begin to feel that moment coming. My stomach muscles are clenching. My legs are tingling and shaking against the lower bar. I can feel tiny sweat beads on my chest and neck. I know would ever hear me is and I let out a banshee scream that echoes around the studio walls.

She lifts her head up as she's fucking me with those precious fingers and says the most perfect sentence in the moment. "Let it go Rosalie whatever it is, I love you so much baby I'll take it away for you. I fucking love hearing you scream for me"

Her words put me over the edge.

"OHHH, Ughhh, FUCK TANYA!

I become a noodle and my legs collapse onto Tanya's shoulders. As I let out gasps of breaths. She lay us on the floor looking up at the uneven bars.

"You are fucking astounding Tanya. I really mean it that I love you." I say as I hold onto her face with both of my hands, rolling on top of her as our breasts melt into each other. I love the feeling of our breast together. It always feels like an electric spark when our nipples and breast meet.

"I know honey. You're my goddess. My Aphrodite." She says smiling rubbing her thumbs alone my cheeks.

"To let you know Tanya, you took my pain away a long time ago by just loving me and being you. You heal me everyday by loving me for me."

"And I'll never stop baby. Forever mine, forever thine, forever ours." She says staring with her aquamarine eyes burning into my soul.

I drift my lips to hers and daintily kiss my lovers, now lipstick smeared, cherry lips.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE, I am desperate for feedback. You will get a for sure response back from me. I would love to talk or just hear from anyone and everyone! It is amazing that this story is only a week old and has 500 hits from all over the world but only 4 reviews! I love all my readers but I need to hear your voices! I promise to check out some of your stories and review for you if you have on going projects! Kisses!


	5. Ghosts of Tanya's Past

A/N: Way over due! I got weight loss surgery this month and have lost 27lbs in 4 weeks already! This piece is inspired by the campaign for It Gets Better for all the gay teens recently that have committed suicide or being bullied. I want them to know that it gets better! Reviews are welcomed and LOVED!

* * *

"We're really going to do this?" my voice holding a ton of apprehension.

My arms are crossed against my chest, and I'm nibbling on my bottom lip.

I gaze to the street below my apartment as it buzzes with men, woman and floats. Men are shirtless, in costumes, and dancing with jubilance. Groups of women holding each other hands in an elongated human chain, chanting. Other women are painted in the rainbow colors that give gay, lesbian, and transgendered people hope. Our flags waving with people's heads held high. There are signs in people's hands waving back and forth with sayings and quotes for equal rights and acceptance. I love everything about it, and yet I look more out of my window and see why I'm scared of this at the same time. I see a group of men along the sidewalk and women with just as many signs trying to ruin all of this beauty. Signs saying;

_Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve_

_Gay is not the way_

_God hates fags_

These words and signs rattle my bones. I'm seething with protest and yet fear at the same time.

I look to my left and see Rosalie's lips curving up into a huge smile.

"Look at this baby!" she draws out in sheer awe.

Her eyes widening and a smile bursting at the seams of her face.

"It's like its happening just for us. This is only happening once this year and is right below us!"

"Yea, but don't you see the protesters!" I throw my hands up and turn away from the window seal and lean against it. I feel my head getting pulled down from the weight of my emotions.

Rose abruptly turns me so I'm right in her face.

"You listen to me Tanya, there's going to be beauty and ugliness is everything in life. In my option you can't dwell on the ugliness or you'll never see the beauty in life.

She was always so truthful and straight forward about everything. I love that about her.

She had it so much easier than me coming out as gay. She has two parents that have been married forever. She has big loving, family, three brothers and one sister, her dad a doctor, her mother a sweet, loving housewife. They lived in a big house with a gorgeous wrap around porch like you see in the south. Ice tea was always made. It was all cookie cutter stuff. She came out when she was in high school around fifteen years old. They asked her no questions and simply accepted that this was their daughter and they will treat her no differently and love her same.

My coming out couldn't be any more different. I never met or knew who my father was. My mother was an ultra religious Christian. Having two older sisters and a little brother made me a middle child. A single mother with four kids, yeah, we were one _happy_ family. We lived in a run down area of Seattle. I came out the same time as Rose, at fifteen. My mom even had wedding veils picked out for all us girls before we were even ten years old. A true marriage was something she always believed it. She thought it was the only way my sister and I could get away from this life. So for me to tell her I was gay, was going to crush her. I couldn't hold my true self back any more. I couldn't hide anymore. I still remember those were the first sentences she spoke. Her sandy blond hair was messy, with a cigarette melting away in her hand. She was sitting in a ragged old chair from my grandmother. Her eyes were wild with tiredness from working two jobs.

"GOD HATES GAYS; YOU'RE GOING TO BURN IN HELL, TANYA! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA GET MARRIED, TANYA!"

Ugh, it was too much to think about again. After that my little brother, Vasilii got hit by a car and died. Of course who got blamed? I got blamed for killing my brother because I was gay. My mother said god was punishing us because I was gay. I knew this was all bullshit now, but back then it felt like I was dying inside. How could she put that on me as a teenager? That was my mothers' downfall from there and was never the same. She fell asleep one day with a cigarette of course, and burned down the apartment complex, with her in it. I literally watched with my sisters Irina, and Kate as we lost our mother and our home. The only question in my naive head was is this all really happening because I was gay?

"TANYA!" Rosalie snaps her fingers in my face still holding onto my crossed arms.

"Rose I can't do this. I can feel my past and that young girl I used to be oozing out of my pours right now."

"Babe, I know what happened to you, and how these people are bringing out your insecurities. That's why the men and women are making a chain and chanting louder than those protestors. We've got a fucking army out there that will open their arms for us and we can sing in uprising song against those closed minded fucks!" She stomps her foot and points out the window.

"Tanya I'll be right next to you, my hand and love will support us both the whole way. If you get mad, scream at them! Who gives a shit! If you happy we'll sing in delight! This is our day to lay it out in the public and make a stand!"

Her voice becoming like a politician making a speech to win a presidency.

"I love you so much Tanya, you can do this. It's the past you fear and you and I are the now. We have something more beautiful than those hetero, sexless marriages, pigs out there. You know that's why their mad at us? Because that whole group out there doesn't get laid at all! She giggles and I feel my smile come back.

I feel my head becoming stronger and lighter.

"You make me stronger Rose, I love you. I couldn't manage without you."

I choke out and put my hands on the sides of her face.

We stand there by the window seal, hands on each other faces, foreheads leaning against each other in an intimate moment I won't forget. I could feel her warm breath hitting my lips. It felt like she was trying to suck out the pain of my past out of my mouth. I drag my hand down along the left side of her bare neck, trying to soak in Rosalie's utter confidence in her sexuality. Rose leans forward and chastely kisses my lips, then each cheek. She stops at my forehead and rests her cheek on me. She wraps her arms around me and brings me into a hold. It was such a motherly thing she was doing. She'll never know how much she fills up my holes in my chest. What we have is so much more than love and sex. We have this spiritual connection I've never had with anyone in my life.

We stand there for what feels like months, just feeding off each others energy. Rose taking my bad energy and me taking some of her good. I knew this is where I am now. I don't live in my past anymore. I've grown, learned and forgave. I'm stronger now than I ever have been. That young, ashamed girl is gone forever thanks to the love of my life Rose.

"We got this!" I say in triumph as my head is cradled into Rosalie's chest.

"YES, that's it baby, we sure the hell do!" Rose says like a football player hyping himself for a game. She's so cute I have to smile and laugh at her.

Rosalie darts to the other room and starts rumbling through stuff.

I immediately get pouty, missing her warmth on my body.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I say whining and craning my neck to see what she's up to.

"Don't look, go downstairs. I'll be there in a minute!"

I get down to the street and the parade is in full swing. I breathe in the air of this new dawn upon me. I feel a freedom and a lightness come off my chest that I never even knew that was there. I hear the apartment door open and I see a vision. Rosalie has on the wedding veil that my mother had waiting for me. I really don't know how that survived that fire or where Rosalie found it, but god dose my Rose look like a dream. She changed out of her clothes and now has on her yellow bikini top with a pair of dark denim jeans. She must have gone through my paint supplies, because she has painted the rainbow colors of our flag across her stomach.

She reaches from me, takes my hands and puts the veil on my head.

"You're my bride, baby. This is your personal statement. This represents your past; you do what you want with it." She smiles with adoration that she is here with me for this moment.

I reach up and take it off my head. I look at this piece of material that is the only link of my past life, of my un-godly sexuality from my mother. _Fuck it_

I rip a gaping hole into the thin material. I mangle this bitch.

Rose looks at me and I don't even have to say a word, she gets it. Her pearl teeth show and I see her eyes gleam; her game face is on and so is mine. We were ready for war.

We turn and look at the crowds. I grip Rosalie's hand and she grips me back giving a microscopic shake of my hand back as conformation that this is my healing moment. That this parade, in our world, is me leaving my ghost behind and celebrating my future; _our _future. We turn to start marching and a man flashes out from the protestors running down the street with a huge stop sign, screaming at the parade marchers. He stops and stares right at me a Rosalie. This is my moment. Scream? Spit at him? He's just standing here silent. It feels like a scene from an old western movie.

I look at this man right in his eyes. I look at Rosalie and smile. I grab Rose and wrap my leg around her and push her right into me. I kiss Rose with a passion, putting all my torment, hopefulness, lust and pure happiness into it. I'm full blow making out with Rose, open mouth, full tongue. This is _my_ normal; no one has the right to say what's wrong or right. Gay, Straight, Bi. Not looking away from Rose, I raise my spare hand and raise my middle finger to this mans face. Rose and I finally take a breath and walk away arms wrapped around each others waist as I keep my middle finger right in the air, as I walk away from a man that will never know how much hope and happiness he just gave a lesbian couple. Oh, the irony!

* * *

This is for everyone who ever felt bad or ashamed to be themselves! I love every reader and person out there no matter what and want people to know its ok to be who you are!

Picture Influence: www(dot)weheartit(dot)com/entry/4525656


End file.
